With recent proliferation of terminals such as smartphones and tablets, there have been an increasing number of cases where users use applications by downloading them on the spot as requested. In addition, application distribution services suitable for such uses also have been proposed.
As an example, an application distribution service is known which distributes an application to terminals checked in to a service provided in a predetermined area so that only the users located in the predetermined area may use the application. In this service, when a user moves out from the predetermined area (outside the area provided with the distribution service), the application distributed to the terminal of the user is automatically deleted.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-012076, 2014-191686, 2000-207216, and 2014-010537.
However, the above-described service is inconvenient for a user who wants to use a distributed application outside the area provided with the service. For instance, when a user wants to use an application, distributed in a school, at the user's house to do homework or the like, the above-described service is inconvenient because the service does not allow the application to be used outside the school.